Bad Lungs
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. Tony arrives at work coughing as his lungs are playing up again. When a coughing fit strikes him, it takes a turn for the worst and then Gibbs shows up. Can Gibbs save his agent before it is too late?


It was just another working day for the NCIS team as the elevator dinged, the metal doors parted and Ziva and McGee stepped out. They walked in to the bullpen chatting between themselves as they walked over to their own desks.

Ziva sat down in her seat at her desk and she instantly turned on her computer as McGee sat down in his seat. He switched on his computer and then he looked up at the elevator as it dinged once again.

Ziva looked up at the elevator as the metal doors parted then Tony stepped out with his bag pack slung over his shoulder. He had a frown on his face as he coughed violently in to his hand, as he strolled in to the bullpen.

Tony walked over to his desk and dropped his bag down beside it then he sat down in his seat, still coughing. McGee and Ziva were looking at him with concern in their features as they saw their friend coughing harshly, which wasn't a good sign, with lungs like his.

Tony was trying not to cough but since that morning when he had been out for a run he had been coughing. He was trying to cough quietly but that only made it worse and he coughed violently once more in to his shirt sleeve.

"Tony, are you okay?" McGee asked.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine... M-McWorry," Tony coughed.

"Are you sure? You don't seem well," Ziva pointed out.

Tony tried to reply but was taken over by a coughing fit and he struggled to breathe as he felt his chest getting tighter. Tony was going to get up and go to the bathroom to get a drink but as soon as he stood he felt his knees buckle.

McGee was instantly out of his seat and rushing over to Tony to catch him just before he hit the floor. Tony was still coughing as the darkness slowly appeared in the corners of his vision and Ziva quickly joined McGee helping him hold the agent up.

"Tony, can you hear me?" McGee asked.

As if on cue the elevator dinged, the metal doors parted and then Gibbs stepped out carrying a warm cup of coffee in his left hand. As soon as he heard his senior field agent's coughs, then his coffee dropped from his hand, spilling all over the carpeted floor as he frantically rushed over to Tony.

"DiNozzo!"

"Boss, I don't think he can breathe," McGee panicked.

"How long has he been like this?" Gibbs asked.

"Only about a minute or so," Ziva stated.

Tony could hear the worried voices around him getting blocked out by the ringing in his ears. He felt a strong pair of hands holding him now and he knew it was his boss, which made him feel a bit relieved.

His chest was aching as he coughed harder each time and even though he tried, he couldn't breathe, he could only cough. He was coughing violently as another coughing fit struck him which left him gasping and coughing. Tony saw little grey dots dancing in front of his eyes, then his vision was narrowing like a long tunnel, as the sides of his vision went grey.

"Tony, you need to breathe," Gibbs told him.

Gibbs was now holding his agent up as he coughed and he patted his back roughly as he looked at his two agents. They both looked petrified and it was like McGee knew what his boss was thinking as he rushed over to his desk to call Ducky.

"Tony, listen to me. Breathe in and out," Gibbs reassured him.

Tony was still coughing and he was trying not to succumb to the blackness that was waiting for him. He was coughing harshly for a moment and then his body went limp in Gibbs's arms as he lost consciousness.

"Shit!" Gibbs cursed.

Gibbs then carefully but quickly lay his agent down on the carpeted floor of the bullpen and then he fell to his knees beside him. McGee had just hung up on the phone and he joined Ziva who was stood behind Gibbs, not knowing what to do.

"Ducky is on his way boss," McGee informed his boss.

Gibbs nodded and he was going to waste no time as he quickly leant down towards Tony's red face and he held his ear above his mouth and nose, checking to see if he was breathing. Gibbs knew these coughing fits had been happening a lot recently and he was always there to help his agent when they struck. After a few seconds he didn't feel or hear anything and he felt his stomach in knots.

Gibbs moved back from leaning down and put two fingers under Tony's jaw on his neck looking for a pulse. When he felt a beat under his fingertips he was relieved and then even though he didn't feel calm, he tried to keep focused.

Gibbs looked at Tony and without hesitating at all he hunched over his face, tilted his head back by lifting his neck, opening his airway, held back his forehead and pinched his nose closed with his thumb and forefinger.

Gibbs took a deep breath and then parted Tony's lips, before sealing his lips with his own. Gibbs blew a breath in to Tony's unmoving lungs and his cheeks puffed out, then he leant back on his haunches as he watched Tony's chest rise and fall.

"Breathe DiNozzo," Gibbs murmured.

Gibbs leant down and pinched Tony's nose again, then blew another breath in to the younger man's unmoving body. Ziva was standing there watching the scene with tears stinging her eyes as she fought them back. McGee was standing there beside her as he covered his mouth with worry and he wished Ducky would hurry up.

"Come on Tony breathe!" Gibbs urged.

Gibbs checked again to see if Tony was breathing but he still wasn't and his heart felt like it was being crushed by a vice. This was the man who was like a son to him and if he was honest with himself, the man who he wished was his son.

Even though Tony could be childish at times and he could easily piss Gibbs off, he had taught Gibbs a lot. Gibbs knew that Tony saw him as his father as he had once called him dad instead of boss at a crime scene by mistake, which had made him chuckle.

Gibbs cleared his thoughts as he was still giving mouth to mouth resuscitation to the unconscious senior field agent. He heard a cough as he moved back from giving Tony a breath and then he heard weak gasping. McGee and Ziva sighed heavily in relief as they moved closer to where their friend lay.

"Tony, you're alright, just breathe nice and slowly," Gibbs said.

Tony did as his boss told him as he coughed slightly and tried to breathe normally which he found quite hard. Gibbs knew his agent was struggling so he sat Tony up, then took his agent's right hand and put it on his own chest. Gibbs then put one of his own hands on Tony's back, keeping him sitting up straight as he tried to getting his breathing back to normal.

"Boss..." Tony croaked.

"Don't speak okay. Just copy me Tony. Breathe in and out," Gibbs told him.

Tony tried to copy his boss as he slowly started to get his breathing under control and Gibbs smiled at him. Gibbs wondered where Ducky was and then the elevator dinged, as the metal doors parted. Ducky stepped out of it carrying a bag with Palmer behind him and they quickly rushed over to where Tony was.

"A bit late Duck," Gibbs stated.

"I am very sorry Jethro. Mr Palmer here pressed the wrong button and we got taken to another floor," Ducky explained.

Tony's breathing was normal once again and he coughed slightly as he took a deep breath. Ducky moved towards him and knelt beside him as Gibbs moved back a bit so they could assist Tony. Gibbs was so relieved that his agent was alright and a smile appeared on Gibbs's lips as he watched Tony smile at him.

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you all enjoyed this fic and there are some more new NCIS fics up, so take a look if you have the time. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
